This invention relates to inbound telephone call processing and, in particular, to a method for automatic callback.
Many organizations have large volumes of inbound telephone calls directed to a limited group of agents. Examples include reservation clerks, dial-up technical support, customer service representatives, mail-order catalog clerks, etc.
The number of such agents used is typically related to the average number needed to handle the load. Unfortunately, individual calls do not come at the average rate, nor last only the average time. This results in inbound calls being put on hold for significant periods of time.
In the case of inbound area code 800 or WATS calls, this hold time is a direct expense to the organization. It is estimated that about 35 percent of 800 number charges are for hold time. This represents billions of dollars a year in extra expense to the organizations that subscribe to 800 service. Furthermore, hold time requires extra inbound lines for not only those using 800 numbers, but also for those using conventional long distance and local inbound numbers.
Much of this expense could be saved if hold time could be eliminated or reduced without resorting to hiring agents on the basis of peak demand instead of average demand.
One way of eliminating hold time is not to permit it. Unfortunately, most customers dislike busy signals even more than they dislike being on hold.